Rylinde: Daughter of Athena
by Dandino
Summary: My OC daughter of Athena. She's a little off of other Athena kid's personalities, but hey, being different is good!


**Okay, Athena/ Minerva are my favorite goddesses. So, I decided to write an a story about an OC Daughter of Athena. Her name is Rylinde (Ry-LIN). She's a little bit of a Rebel type, so most of her siblings find her weird. Annabeth, Percy, Nico, Thalia, Luke, Selina, Charlie, Leo, Jason, Piper, etc. will NOT be mentioned in this. Reference: art/Read-Description-359604508?ga_submit_new=10%253A1363356552, on my dA acc., Bansheequeenfan.**

Rylinde Butler stared in the mirror at herself, disgusted. Her step mother decided to make her dress "normal", which for Rylinde was not normal _AT ALL. _She wore a blue Aeropostale tee with regular, "normal" colored skinny jeans and Uggs. At least she didn't have to take out the dye in her hair. Rylinde applied mascara, hot-pink eye shadow, and blush. She stuck her two lip rings in and walked downstairs.

"See, John? Doesn't she look _SOO _much better?" Rylinde's step mother, Gracie, asked Rylinde's dad.

"In a sense, she looks more decent. But is it smart to try and change who she is?" John Butler looked up at Gracie from his eggs.

"Oh, she'll be fine! Besides, since she starts school tomorrow, maybe she'll make friends!" She said, giving a smirk to Rylinde. Rylinde rolled her eyes.

"Please, you only want me to make friends so your little _brat's _friends won't judge her because her step sisters a 'freak'." Rylinde said, adjusting her boots. Gracie stood up from her chair.

"Lindsay isn't a brat. Go apologize to her." She growled, pointing up the stairs. Rylinde crossed her arms.

"She's spoiled and treats me like crap. I think she's qualified as a brat." She replied with a smirk on her face. Gracie grabbed Rylinde's arm.

"Don't start an argument with me this early, young lady. Lindsay gets what she wants because she's an angel and she listens to me, unlike you." Rylinde shook her head.

"Not what I had in mind for an explanation," Rylinde said, grabbing her purse. "I'm going to the mall. Have fun with...whatever you're doing." Rylinde walked out the front door and into her Mustang. She drove off, cursing Gracie and how her dad did nothing to defend her. It wasn't her fault! Lindsay wasn't an angel! She brought guys over all the time and threw parties whenever Gracie and Rylinde's dad were out. But did she ever get caught? No, it was always "Rylinde's fault".

**20 Minutes Later:**

"Hey!" Someone said, tapping Rylinde's shoulder. She pulled her mouth away from her lemonade and saw a tall, black, girl standing in front of her.

"Yes...?" Rylinde replied, confused. She had never seen this girl in her life.

"You need to come with me. It's kind of important." Rylinde raised an eyebrow. Last time someone said that she ended up being Santa in a parade...that was not a fun time.

"Uh...why? I literally, like, just met you." The girl stared at Rylinde for a moment.

"Yeah, I know. Hi, I'm Tatiana, nice to meet you and all that crap. Look just c'mon. We don't have a lot of time." Tatiana said. Rylinde raised her other eyebrow.

"Look, I was told at a very young age not to run off with strangers. Okay, so like, I have to go..." Rylinde's trailed off as a large crash came from the music store. As she turned around, she had seconds to duck as a drum flew at the two girl's heads.

"HOLY CRAP!" Rylinde yelled. She stood back up and was even more taken by surprise when she saw Tatiana standing there with a katana. "Wha...where'd you-" Tatiana stared at Rylinde.

"Questions later. Take these." Tatiana commanded, handing Rylinde a pair of daggers.

"I don't know how to use these!"

"Improvise!'

"What do you mean, improvise?!"

"Just stab the damn thing!" Rylinde rolled her eyes and ran to what ever was attacking the pianos. Obviously, someone did _not _like Yamaha instruments. Rylinde looked up in shock. Suddenly, being Santa wasn't so bad.

A giant, 7-headed, dragon...thing stood in front of her. She looked for Tatiana and saw her standing next to her.

"It's a hydra. Don't cut off the heads. In fact, avoid cutting off any part from the neck up. When you cut off one-"Rylinde nodded.

"Two more come back. Trust me, I know. I watched Captain America. Hail Hydra and all that bull crap." She smirked and ran behind the Hydra, stabbing it in the back.

_This will be fun. _

The Hydra howled, turned around and opened it's middle mouth wide.


End file.
